


Whisky Lullaby

by miagirl3



Series: Kid Flash's Story [6]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regret, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Spitfire and yes this is a song fic so I suggest listing to the song for the summary





	Whisky Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> In this Wally didn't know that Artemis was faking her death.
> 
> Warning: If you've heard the song before, then you may already know, but their is heartbreak and suicide.
> 
> Also if you haven't heard the song yet then I do suggest listing to it, the story won't have the same emotional feel if you don't.

**Third Person**

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget** _

Before Artemis died her and Wally were going through a tough time. Since their retirement neither one has been doing the hero thing. One Day Artemis goes up to Wally and says that she wants to go on one more mission with Nightwing.  They fought about it for a bit until he agreed. Next thing he knows  he gets a call from his best friend saying that she died. His heart was shattered in pieces.

**_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_ **

Dick, Barry, Bart, everyone just watched helplessly as they would rarely see Wally. The only times they did was when they went to his apartment only to see whisky bottles everywhere. Those who tried to get him out of the house only knew that he would accept the invitation if they were going out to get drinks. Dick was starting to get worried, as was Bruce, Barry, and everyone else. Dick tried to get him to hangout, but he only got drunk, hopping to get the one girl he truly loved off of his mind.

**_Until the night_ **

Until one night he had enough.

**_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_ **

Wally had enough. He went to his closet on the top shelf was a gun. Him and Artemis agreed to get it as an emergency only. Their was only two bullet in it, as neither one thought that they would ever use it. He grabbed the gun, put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.

**_And finally drank away her memory_ **

He died with a smile on his face as the memory of her dying would be gone forever.

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_ **

His life was short, dying in his early 20's, but to him it felt like he was being set free. In his dying moments before he grabbed the gun he felt like he had strength to do it if he could get this one thing right.

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow_ **

Dick and Bart went to his apartment the next day hopping to finally get him to come out. When they knocked he didn't answer. Dick tried calling, but he got no answer. Bart and him agreed to enter the apartment grabbing the spear key and letting themselves in. When they entered all they could see was whisky bottles everyone, but no Wally. Both heroes got a bad feeling in their stomaches. It proved right when Dick walked into his room keeping Bart out form the sight he saw.

His best friend with his face lying down in the pillow, blood splattered every and next to him the gun that Wally told him about that was for emergencies only.

**_With a note that said "I'll love her 'til I die"_ **

When Wing got a close look he saw that he had a note in his hand. He grabbed in and fell to his knees at the writing, "I'll love her 'til I die."

**_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_ **

Artemis told everyone she was alive as to participate in the funeral. She cried her heart out and couldn't believe the news when she heard it. When she looked up at his grave after everyone left she could hear the angles singing to him.

**_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_ **

From that point everyone at MT justice that wasn't a league member or part of the original team spread rumors about her. How it was her fault that everyone's beloved speedster was dead. When she's alone or with Nightwing she would laugh and cry, because they had no idea about how much she thinks it's her fault.

**_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_ **

Ever since the day after the funeral she drank whisky all the time. Her sister would try to stop her, Dick would try his hardest to comfort her, even her dad tried, but no one could stop her. At first she tried to keep it hidden by doing her best to hide the whisky that was on her breath, but everyone she cared about soon found out.

**_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_ **

She could drink the pain away, but it would always come back, so she would drink more whisky to get rid of the pain for longer, and would keep on repeating that process.

**_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_ **

The one thing that the whisky could never do for her though, was get Wally off of her mind. No matter how much she drank he was still their with his dumb perfect smile and annoyingly gorgeous red hair, it drove her crazy to see his face all the time.

**_Until the night_ **

Until one night she had enough and got an idea.

**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_ **

She went to the closet and grabbed the same gun that Wally used to shoot himself. The gun had one bullet left. In her drunken state she laughed as it seemed like this was what fate had in store for them all along. She grabbed the gun, put the bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger.

**_And finally drank away his memory_ **

When the gun went off she smiled as the memory of him dying and his funeral would be gone.

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_ **

Her life was short, dying in her late twenties as it's been a few years since Wally died, but in her last moments when she was getting off of her knees in her drunken state whiskey bottle in hand, she thought that her will power and strength would come through.

**_We found her with her face down in the pillow_ **

Dick and Jade  went to the apartment that her and Wally use to share. the same one she still lives in now and knocked on the door. When they got no answer he was starting to get deja vu and called her. When she didn't answer he broke down the door, not bothering with the key, while Jade was starting to get a dreadful feeling as well. He was in an all to familiar scene from when he discovered his best friend. He finally got to the bedroom and just like the first time he kept Jade from coming in and fell to his knees crying at the sight of her face down in her pillow, blood splattered everywhere and the now empty gun next to her. he made a following motion to Jade for her to come in, once she saw she understood and walked in.

**_Clinging to his picture for dear life_ **

When they got up to take a closer look their tears almost started again as she was clinging to his picture like her life depended on it, even in death. Jade saw it and went to Nightwing for comfort as she cried more tears.

**_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_ **

Everyone showed up to her funeral. Even the ones who were spreading rumors about her. Nightwing was going to go off on them, but wanted to be respectful, this was his best friends almost wife's funeral and he was their most trusted friend, he was going to act like it. When they buried her they laid her underneath a willow tree, right next to Wally's grave.

**_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_ **

Dick stayed long after everyone had left. Crying and mourning. Right when he was about to leave he turned around to give their graves one last look and saw a sight that made him smile in amazement.

He saw Wally standing over his grave smiling and nodding to him giving him a thanks, while not even a second later he saw Artemis next to him holding his hand and waving to him, giving him her thanks as well. They both kissed each other so happily just like they use to. Dancing around crazily on love. Then he saw them walk away while holding hands, as if Wally was waiting for her all this time.

Since then he knew that he would cry for them leaving, but seeing the two of them happy and together again would always bring his smile back, and he has no reason to feel sad for them anymore as they are together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was sad, but I just thought that it would be a perfect song for them. Normally I don't ship spitfire, but I thought that this was perfect. I also don't like or listen to country very often, so their is that to. Those of you who are wondering why I didn't just use Wally coming back since dying at the end of season two for him dying, is because the song is about heartbreak and yes he does need to die first, but he has to have a reason for wanting to die and drink all that whisky. I also didn't want to go with the normal cheating thing, because the only other person I ship Artemis with is Nightwing, but I wanted him for then ending seeing the two spirits. I do hope that you guys enjoyed it though.


End file.
